


In the Middle

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Spring challenge. The changing meaning of the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

Spring was a beginning, the melting of the snow, the return of birds, and the rising of hope; even when cut short by childish bravado and sharp teeth.

Spring was an ending when you were at school; Easter and onwards to the final exams before the summer began and you were free.

James and Lily married on the solstice, between the funeral of her parents and the anniversary of the first public attack.

Spring will always be the middle for Remus, now; between the cold death and long nights of Winter, and the anniversaries of Sirius's death and Sirius's betrayal.


End file.
